


Getting Caught Getting Off.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Eternal (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Gay Character, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn IS the plot!, Sex Negotiation used to make the other cum.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's taking care of some personal business when Tim comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught Getting Off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the 30 day Naughty OTP meme. Since I'm a bit impatient? I'm doing this now. This is for Number 4 masturbation.

Getting Caught Getting Off.

  Cullen moaned as he fisted himself in bed the sheets warm against his skin. Tim was away on a business trip and he’d be back that night. Course Cullen couldn’t wait for the reunion sex. He rolled onto his stomach still stroking himself his ass in the air as he reached a hand back to see if he could finger himself. He groaned as he realized no he can’t not like this so he rolled back onto his back and grabbed the lube. He took his hand off his swollen cock the base tied with a hair tie to keep him from cumming until Tim got home and opened the lube pouring some into his other hand and smeared it across his fingers.

  He propped himself up with his legs spread setting the tube aside as he trailed his fingers down his chest and between his outstretched legs until he reached his cock and gave it a few good strokes moaning loudly as it strained against the tie and dribbled precum onto his stomach. He moved his left hand back to his cock and stroked while his right started to probe at his ass stroking and getting it good and slick before he pushed a finger in slowly.

  Moaning at the slick finger going deeper into him he thought about Tim. About him walking and seeing him do this which only made his cock throb more as he wiggled the finger before pulling back to add the second one. His slowed his strokes on his cock to focus on getting the two fingers into his ass trying to keep his moans low even though he was alone in the Theater.

  Scissoring his fingers as he looked for his prostate his hand started up again stroking and twisting. He shut his eyes and kept going finding it and moaning loudly. He didn’t hear anything until he felt the bed dip and a hand join his on his cock. “Hey dear. You miss me that much?” Cullen's eyes flew open to see Tim's staring back at him darkening with lust. “Missed you so much…sorry…” He said panting as Tim stroked him. “I can see that. You’re so hard and you’re dripping all over your stomach. Do you want me to help? Or…should I just watch away from you?”

  Cullen gave a sharp groan as Tim traced his fingernail over the head of his cock. “You…watch. That ok?” Tim kissed him his hand leaving Cullen's cock. “Ok. Should I take the hair tie off though? That can’t be comfortable for you.” “It’s fine…I was…trying to keep from cumming until you got home.” He blushed as Tim pulled him up for another kiss. “Alright. Do you need anything though? Or should I stop distracting you with kisses?” Tim asked both playfully and concerned.

  “I’m ok. Now go to the chair already.” Cullen said with a bit of force. “Yes sir.” Tim said leaving the bed pulling the chair right to the foot of the bed and sat down loosening his tie. Cullen's hands got back to work stroking and probing as Tim watched he felt himself grow harder. “ _He’s watching me…Tim's just sitting there watching me jerk off…Oh god…Maybe I should do this more often? Mmm…_ ” He thought as he heard a rustle of cloth and saw Tim's blazer get draped over the arm of the chair. “ _Is he gonna jerk off to me? Doing this? Oh please let him…or maybe he’ll just watch…and then ahhh…have me suck him off? So many ideas. Just…god this is hot._ ” Cullen pulled his fingers out to add more lube to them before he pulled his cheeks apart showing Tim his hole twitching away as he started to add three fingers this time. He could hear Tim's breath hitch a bit and he moaned wantonly as he pushed the third finger in crooking them to find his prostate again.

  “You’re so beautiful like this Cullen. I want to touch you. Kiss you.” Tim said his hands on the arms of the chair to keep from touching himself. That earned him a moan as Cullen's hand jerked a bit unsteadily on his cock. “Are you going to cum? How long have you been holding back Cullen? I’ve only been gone three days. Having you been hard like this for that long?” Cullen laughed shaky and breathless, “No. Just an hour…or two.” He moaned as his fingers found his prostate and started to press against it causing more precum to dribble out of him.

  Tim watched and moaned softly his cock growing harder and starting to strain a bit against his pants. Cullen grinned. “Getting hard Tim? Do you…ahhh…want to touch yourself? Touch me? Mmm…I bet you’re so hard…Do you want me to suck you off? You do…don’t you? Or maybe? I should let you cum in your pants? How does that sound darling?” He asked Tim groaning. “You’re playing…dirty dear. You’re the one who’s going to cum soon. And I’ll just lap it all you from you.”

  Cullen moaned his back arching a bit as Tim smirked. “You’ll cum and then? I’ll go over to you and lick it all up like a cat drinking cream. Or maybe? I’ll fuck you while you’re still cumming? Until you’re cumming all over again as I fill you up. Would you like that?” Tim said groaning as his own cock throbbed. “ _At this rate though? I’ll cum in my pants. But god he’s so beautiful._ ”

  “Timmy…You just…ahh…wait…Mmm…” Cullen panted driving his fingers deeper his hand going faster. Tim watched as Cullen moaned loudly his back arching off the bed as he finally came. A few strands hitting his neck as Tim moaned watching. “Cullen…dear dear Cullen….You look so…” Cullen moaned as he pulled his fingers out of his ass. “Spent? Cause I feel it…do you still want me to help you? Or actually…can you give me a show?”

  Tim smiled and got up to go and kiss Cullen softly. “I will…want me to start by licking you clean? Or…should I go sit back….aaahhh…” Tim was cut off on a moan as Cullen palmed him through his pants. “So hard Tim. Maybe I should help you?” He said smirking. Tim moaned again a bit louder this time as he felt Cullen press his hand more firmly onto the bulge in his pants.

  “Not this time dear.’ Tim says as he takes Cullen's hand off of him and kisses his forehead, ‘I’m going to give you that little show. So don’t move.” He walks back to the chair picking up the lube on his way and sits down undoing his belt and fly taking his cock out groaning softly as it’s freed. “You just watch my dear.” He says before opening the tube and pouring some on his hand and gripping his cock moaning at the slick cool feeling of the lube around him as he starts to stroke slow and long.

  Cullen watches moaning softly as he starts to finger himself again lazily. His cock twitching to life a bit as Tim moans thrusting into his fist. “Don’t think I’ll last dear…I’m so hard…Think I’ll cum just from seeing you all strung out and covered in cum…ahhh….fingering yourself again.” Tim says as he starts to twist his hand on the upstroke bucking up into it. “I know darling…mmm…I want you to cum…then we can..ahh…mmm…fuck. Should I take you this time? Make you scream my name for once? Darling do you want me to fuck you until you can’t sit? Mmm…I’m still so tight though. Maybe you should come and loosen me up more with that mouth of yours?”

  Tim moaned at the mental images of doing just that. Of Cullen tying him to the bed and fucking him until the early morning. He keeps thrusting into his hand as Cullen's moans get louder as his fingers start thrusting deeper into him again. “Are thinking about it darling? My cock thrusting inside you? Driving you nuts? Oh Tim…I wish that was happening now? Don’t you?” Cullen says as Tim's moans escalate.

  “Yes! You tying me up and fucking until god knows when! Oh dear Cullen…” Tim calls out as he cums over his fist slumping back into the chair stroking himself through it. Cullen pulls his fingers out of his ass his cock half hard looking over at Tim. “You ok? I um…wasn’t too rough? Tim?” Tim smiled lazily bringing his hand to his mouth to lick up his cum. “No you were perfect. Now…shall I clean you up next?” Cullen chuckled and got up his cum cool on his belly. “How about a shower instead?’ he walked over to Tim and whispered in his ear, ‘I’ll fuck you in there darling.” Tim moaned softly “Yes dear.”


End file.
